A Winter Outing
by ShadesofWhite
Summary: Just another little fluff kinda oneshot, not a romance.


AN: Just another little pointless one-shot, no romance involved.

Aaaaand I'd like to thank lil.orph4n.anni3 for being the first to submit a new chapter in for 'From the Diary of Draco Malfoy' and let me tell you, it's pretty good. So good job!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.

"Hermione?"

"Wha-?"

"ATTACK!"

Yeah, I know you're wondering what happened, aren't you? I know plenty of you are sitting there going 'Oh no Voldemort just attacked Hermione!'...and while Voldemort is in no way affiliated with this, I still was attacked. And here's what happened:

"Her-my-oh-nee!"

"WHAT?"  
"Can't you put that book down for two seconds?"

I looked up. My eyes looked from Harry to Ron. "One, two." Then I turned my attention back to 'Goblins and Other Monsters: Their Role in the Overthrow of Wizard Czar Jonet Ferris, by Rowena Ravenclaw'.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron let out a groan. "Hermione!" Ron spoke up, "winter midterms are" he counted on his fingers, "one, two, three, four, FIVE weeks away! You can't study straight for five weeks!"

I spoke but still kept my eyes on the words of how a Goblin named Avalan killed Jonet with a rusty sword. "Yes I can, Ronald, studying is why I pass all my midterms and finals."

Ron looked taken aback for a minute. "Hermione! I study! I study like a week before exams! That's good enough!"

I sighed, "Not if you want to be thorough."

Ron turned red. "Fine, I'm sorry I'm too stupid for the likes of you."

I felt a pain of guilt. I knew how Ron never liked me to criticize his study habits.

Harry spoke up. "C'mon 'Mione...tear yourself away from that book for an hour before you go cross-eyed!"

"Haaarry, it's cold outside, what were you planning to do in that weather?"

He beamed. "Run around and feel refreshed!"

It all sounded so childish...the way they wanted to run around in the icy snow instead of studying for a very important exam. "I think I'll pass."

"No, you're coming."

"No, I'm not."

Ron put his hand to his forehead. "Hermione, you'd get an O on those exams even if you didn't do a speck of studying, you lost 10 IQ points, and you went blind and deaf."

"Ron, don't exaggerate...I need to study, there's a lot of new material I need to cover...if I don't go over this, I'll get a troll on my exams."

"Hermione, if you fail the exam, there's no hope for the rest of us."

Ugh. I guess they were right. I had plenty of time to study. "Fine, Ron? Can you bring me my coat?"

Ron smiled. "Alright!"

Getting ready to go outside was a hassle and I almost sat back down on the comfy armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room to continue reading. Ron noticed this and almost strangled me with my scarf (Oh no you don't, get up!) and helped me put on my gloves and hat and boots and such.

I felt like a complete prude walking towards the Entrance Hall with all my winter gear on.

Outside greeted me with a biting cold sting, and I wrapped my scarf closer to my face. I knew this was a bad idea.

Ron and Harry started running ahead, laughing and turning up the pristine snow every time they placed one foot in front of the other. I sulked slowly behind them, hearing the snow crunch under my boots. It was kind of surreal the way that whenever Harry and Ron stepped in the snow, it flew up in a small cloud of dust then resettled back on the ground, still as white and pure as ever, and when I stepped in the snow, it made a hollow crunching noise, and I looked back, seeing a trail of dirty footprints in my wake. Old man winter must hate me.

Feeling a little annoyed as to why I ever came outside, I wandered towards Harry, who had plopped himself in the snow, so he was lying on his back, and he was waving his arms and legs furiously.

"Harry, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel!" He replied happily. "C'mon, make one with me!"

"No thanks."

Harry frowned, and I watched as he carefully and skillfully sat up, then he stood and hopped a little away from the angel to admire his work. He held his thumbs and pointer fingers in two 'L' shapes, pretending it was a frame and the snow angel was the picture. "Not too shabby."

"That looks preposterous!" I cried. "In no way does that look like an angel."

Harry sighed. "Sure it does. See? The bottom part sweeping out is the angel's dress, and the top part sweeping out is her wings."

I studied the disproportioned angel for a minute. "I guess I see it."

Harry grabbed my hand. "You analyze things too much." Then he pulled me to where Ron was currently making a snowman. I figured he had magically done it, since it was already almost done.

"Guys?" Ron said fanfare voice. "Meet Lenny!"

He held his arms out towards the snowman. It was a traditional looking snowman, with three large snowballs for the body, each getting smaller as it went up. It had rocks for a face and eyes and a carrot for a nose. Sticks made the arms, and a black top hat adorned his head.

Harry jovially shook his stick arm. "Nice to meet you Lenny."

I was getting bored, and sick of the boy's childishness.

I started to walk away, and the guys asked me where I was going. "Just over here," I replied casually, "I'm going to make my own snowman, but you guys can't see it until it's done, so don't follow me."

Ron smiled. "That's the spirit!"

I walked a good couple of hundred yards away from them and plopped myself down by a large tree. I was not going to make a snowman. Instead, I pulled out the book I was reading earlier that I had carefully snuck in my robes before we left the Common Room and contentedly started to read.

I honestly don't know how long I was sitting there, but I had read about 100 pages of the book. I went to turn the page, engrossed in its contents, only to find no more pages. I had finished the whole thing. Feeling a little more annoyed that I had to go back and watch Harry and Ron be idiots, I looked around. The sun (which provided no warmth in the first place) had darted behind some clouds, and the sky grew darker. Wrapping my coat closer to my body I stood up, feeling the ache of sitting down for so long. All of a sudden I heard a twig snap. My eyes darted around seeing nothing. Until...

"Hermione?"

"Wha-?"

"ATTACK!"

Attack? Attack? No, there couldn't have been an attack. Hogwarts was safe and-

"Ooomph!"

Silence. Cold. Wet. Shocked.

Bringing my hands to my face I realized I had been hit in the face. With a snowball. Before I could register anything, another one hit me, only it hit my chest.

Feeling the icy cold snow dripping down my coat, I started to run, only to find my legs had fallen asleep from sitting down for so long. I fell down.

I heard laughter and footsteps. Another snowball hit me and landed on my back.

I scrambled over so I could see my attacker.

Or shall I say attackers.

Ron. Harry. Ginny. Neville. Parvati. Luna. Seamus. Dean. Lavender.

"Ready?" I heard.

"Aim…"

"Fire-"

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"Hold fire."

I was stalling. "You can't attack me, I'm defenseless, and it's nine against one!"

I'm guessing Harry was the leader of this attack. "She's right. Ok, you have ten seconds to run."

I scrambled up.

10.

My legs were still part way asleep, but I continued running, feeling the tickling-pain sensation shoot up my legs every time I stepped forward.

9.

If only I could get to the castle.

8.

They couldn't attack me indoors.

7.

Right?

6.

No, that's stupid, they'd get in trouble for throwing snow inside.

5.

I knew my ten seconds were almost up.

4.

They'd start to come after me soon.

3.

I kept running.

2.

Adrenaline started pumping.

1.

Eh oh.

0.

"GET HER!" I heard in the distance.

I heard battle cries and I turned around and saw the pack of them, running towards me maliciously with snowballs in hand.

I couldn't really go anywhere; they'd just spread out and get me somehow. So I dropped to my knees and started scooping up all the snow around me, trying to make it into my ammo.

I had only three snowballs by the time they had reached me. I felt a snowball land and explode next to me; some of the snow shards flew and hit me in the face.

Blindly, I set my arm back, waiting for the right moment to throw.

Another one landed near me.

Ready...

Aim...

I shot my arm out, feeling the snowball leave my hands.

"Ow!"

The pack stopped running; they looked around for their fallen soldier. Harry had stopped, and his hand was nursing his eye. "Oooh, Hermione, nice shot."

I smiled. "Ok, I need to be on a team, nine against one isn't fair, and I think I just proved myself by hitting the leader."

Harry grinned. "Ok, the teams are: Me, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Lavender and on the other team Ron, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, and Luna."

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Set?" Harry countered back.

"GO!"

It was a mad rush to the ground. All of us dropped and frantically tried to make snowballs. I made mine first and chucked it. It hit Neville in the arm.

"I've been hit!"

Ginny was the next one to get a snowball and she didn't throw it, but merely walked up to her brother and rubbed it on his face.

"GINNY!"

The next half hour was very eventful. Neville tackled me and tried to put snowballs down my coat, but Harry stopped him with a snowball to the face.

I tackled Seamus and mercifully tickled him until he started laughing hysterically, and I put a snowball in his mouth.

At the end, we were all tired and wet. My team proved victorious.

Walking back into the school, I peeled off my wet articles of clothing.

Colin Creevy stopped me and handed me some photos.

"Here, Hermione, I saw you outside and I took some pictures. We're doing some articles for the Daily Prophet about Winter Fun, but I took too many, so I thought you might want the extra ones."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Flipping through the pictures I frowned. One was of me, my arms were crossed and I looked sternly upon Harry, who had been making his snow angel. The next one was of Harry and Ron laughing at Ron's snowman, but I was in the background, my hands on my hips, looking angry. The next one made me laugh out loud.

It was of me, running. Neville was close behind me, a large snowball cocked in his arm. My mouth was open wide from laughing and screaming.

I flipped to the next one. It was a moving picture. I wondered how Colin had taken this picture, because I knew he had used a muggle camera, and muggle pictures didn't move. I flipped it over. There was a note on the back.

_Hermione, thanks for taking precious time away from studying to have that snowball fight with us. It meant a lot, and this picture proves you had fun. We should do it again sometime...after midterms of course!_

_Love, Harry and Ron._

I looked back at the picture. It was me hugging Harry, and after that I threw my arms in the air, my mouth was moving, shouting something. I could easily tell it was of me yelling 'Winner!' after the fight was over. I smiled and tucked that picture into my robes, throwing the rest away, along with the 'Goblins and Other Monsters: Their Role in the Overthrow of Wizard Czar Jonet Ferris, by Rowena Ravenclaw' book with it.

AN: So, yeah I'm going one-shot crazy. Tell me whatcha think again. Please review!


End file.
